The described exemplary embodiments relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of processing a substrate using a hardmask layer and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the method of processing a substrate.
A size of semiconductor chip becomes smaller with high levels of integration of the semiconductor chip. In general, the semiconductor device may be manufactured by unit processes such as a thin-film deposition process, a photolithography process, and an etching process. An inspection process may increase production yield by determining a normal or abnormal processing of the unit processes or by detecting defects in the manufactured semiconductor device.